


voice like honey

by pompomask



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Fanfic!!!, M/M, Peter Knows How To Play The Guitar Because I Said So, Short & Sweet, lowercase intentional, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompomask/pseuds/pompomask
Summary: “hey pete?” harley whispered, head on peter’s shoulder and cuddled up to peters side. the couch was soft and plush underneath the two boys, and both were not far from dosing off. a movie played on low volume in the background, forgotten.basically peter plays harley a song on his guitar and its all soft and good





	voice like honey

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fic ever posted to archive, and basically ever written so i hope you go easy on me! excuse any mistakes in spelling or punctuation, its late and im tired. heres the song featured want to listen while reading https://youtu.be/PHV1wZ7tzoA   
> hope you enjoy!

“hey pete?” harley whispered, head on peter’s shoulder and cuddled up to peters side. the couch was soft and plush underneath the two boys, and both were not far from dosing off. a movie played on low volume in the background, forgotten.

“hmm?” peter hummed, arm wrapped around harley’s waist and his face nuzzled into harley’s soft blonde hair. both were very exhausted, peter from his daily hero duties and harley from his hours spent working in their shared lab. time together was quiet rare this time of year, since they had classes at different times, so they made sure to savor every moment intertwined.

“can you play that one song? the one i like?” harley mumbled. peter hummed again, contemplating.

“my guitar is our room though, we’d have to get up to grab it.” he whined, rubbing his face into harley’s temple.

“please?” harley pouted, and peter could never resist that cute freckled face.

he groaned, sat up, and lifted harley into his arms, carrying him bridal-style. harley snuggled into peter’s chest, grinning triumphantly.

peter carried him down the hall of the tower, humming all the while. once he reached their room, he pushed open the door and set harley down onto their bed. peter grabbed his guitar from the stand, and sat down cross legged on the bed, toying with the pegs. he nodded when he found the right notes.

“cavetown, right? talk to me?” peter asked, positioning the guitar comfortably against his arms and chest.

“uh, duh.” harley sniggered, turning onto his side to gaze up at peter.

“just making sure.” he said, and strummed the opening.

peter took a breath, and started to sing.

_You don't have to be a hero to save the world._   
_It doesn't make you a narcissist to love yourself._

harley looked up at peter with adoration in his eyes, smile soft and warm on his face. he had always loved peter’s singing, the way it was so gentle and sweet, instantly causing him to fall head over heels all over again. he closed his eyes.

_It feels like nothing is easy, it'll never be._   
_That's alright, let it out, talk to me._

the combination of the soft strumming of the guitar and peter’s voice like honey pulled harley into cloud nine, he smiled even wider and cuddled deeper into his pillow, heart giddy and full of love. how lucky was he to get a boyfriend as talented, adorable, brave, and smart as peter? pretty damn lucky, thats for sure. alas, he only lasted a couple of lines through the song before he drifted off to sleep, calm and content.

_You don't have to be a prodigy to be unique._  
 _You don't have to know what to say or what to think._  
 _You don't have to be anybody you can never be._  
 _That's alright, let it out, talk to me._  
________________________

peter exhaled, letting the final note ring out into the quiet night. he set the guitar down onto his lap as he worked out the kinks in his arm and shoulders. man, he should probably sit up straighter when playing, it’ll do wonders for his slouching problem.

a soft snore was heard, and peter turned his head to see his boyfriend drooling away on his pillow, smiling as clear as day. peter beamed, and kissed his forehead, turning away only to put his guitar back on its stand.

peter threw a blanket over harley, then shuffled underneath. he wrapped his arms around harley’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest. he felt harley snuggle into him, and he had never felt happier.

he fell asleep a minute later.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! feel free to write any tips to make my writing better as well! :)


End file.
